Sailor Galaxia's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Amy's Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Amy stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of room to swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. She bit her lip as her heart and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the weasel and bear led the way, and a nervous Amy followed them. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Amy looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to weasel and bear's side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Sailor Galaxia spoke up from the conch. Amy nervously came in, and she saw Sailor Galaxia slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. Sailor Galaxia strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Amy out of her amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Sailor Galaxia said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for this normal animal. This, er, red echidna fellow." She took off her Kokoshnik, and her red nails ran through her strawberry blonde hair before she placed her Kokoshnik back on her head. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" "Well, hedgehog girl," Sailor Galaxia said. Yellow lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a normal hedgehog yourself." Amy gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a normal hedgehog; she even knew her uncle wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Sailor Galaxia with hope in her eyes. "Can you DO that?" she asked. Sailor Galaxia smirked as she turned towards Amy and said, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She then swam towards Amy as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-creatures - like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Amy's face with one of her tentacles, causing Amy to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Sailor Galaxia: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph laughed as they swirled around Sailor Galaxia, who also twirled in circles. Sailor Galaxia: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch The weasel and bear circled one last time before leaving Sailor Galaxia with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized merhog. Sailor Galaxia: True? Yes The weasel and bear returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Sailor Galaxia: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the evil Sailor Scout's face. Sailor Galaxia: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Sailor Galaxia: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Sailor Galaxia had pulled up two mer-animals made of the glowing pink steam, and Amy was too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Sailor Galaxia: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny bow boy merhog was now a handsome boy merhog, and the chubby girl merhog was now a slim girl merhog, both were the way they wanted to be. Sailor Galaxia: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Sailor Galaxia continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Sailor Galaxia: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Kaa, Tails, and Charmy had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Sailor Galaxia: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Galaxia please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Sailor Galaxia closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Sailor Galaxia: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Amy was distracted by them before Sailor Galaxia pulled the merhog closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling her over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Amy's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a normal hedgehog for three days." A distracted look crossed her grimacing face as she tried to brush off a stray tentacle that had wrapped itself across her shoulder and chest. "Got that?" Sailor Galaxia repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Sailor Galaxia grabbed Amy's chin with a tentacle as the girl had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Sailor Galaxia said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old clawboy to fall in love with you." Sailor Galaxia continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, he's got to kiss you." the evil Sailor Scout continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Tails, Charmy, and Kaa were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Amy and Knuckles together, but this image, Amy had legs and a hedgehog tail as Sailor Galaxia explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain normal hedgehog permanently," Amy smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and Knuckles together, with her back as a merhog. She was sucked back down and Sailor Galaxia's grinning face filled her vision. "But if he doesn't," Sailor Galaxia went on, "you turn back into a merhog, and you belong to me!" Kaa couldn't take it anymore. "No, Amy!" he yelled. But then he, Tails, and Charmy were quickly silenced by the weasel and bear, and Sailor Galaxia once again grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Kaa, Tails, and Charmy reminded her of home, and an interesting thought crossed her mind that caused her to furrow her brow. "If I become normal hedgehog," she said. "I'll never be with my uncle or sisters again." Sailor Galaxia faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, Sailor Galaxia thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this evil Sailor Scout and her magic scared her, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Amy tried to explain, "But I don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Sailor Galaxia said, covering the female pink hedgehog's mouth with her hand, You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Amy gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. Sailor Galaxia nodded. "You've got it, pinky. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Amy protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the evil Sailor Scout, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Sailor Galaxia responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her bottom and began to sing again. Sailor Galaxia: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Sailor Galaxia: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Amy looked on. Sailor Galaxia: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn Sailor Galaxia then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Sailor Galaxia: It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! As Amy looked in the smoke, Knuckles' face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Sailor Galaxia's voice, Sailor Galaxia: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then Sailor Galaxia's face shot through the image, scaring Amy as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Sailor Galaxia: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true Sailor Galaxia then put a hand on Amy's shoulder and gave her a very, very long golden scroll and a quill. It is a contract that Sailor Galaxia gives to mer-animals who had to make thier deals with her, official. Sailor Galaxia: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Amy read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Sailor Galaxia, one voice. Signed X._" Sailor Galaxia: Weasel, Ralph, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor A stern look came onto Amy's face as she looked up. Sailor Galaxia: un Amy grabbed the pen as Kaa, Tails, and Charmy gasped in shock. Sailor Galaxia: fortunate soul! Amy then turned her own head away while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth as she signed "Amy Rose" on the dotted line. When Amy finished signing her own name, she opened her eyes and Sailor Galaxia took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Sailor Galaxia smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Sailor Galaxia: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Sailor Galaxia chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Amy, who looked extremely nervous. Sailor Galaxia: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing Sailor Galaxia's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Sailor Galaxia looked towards Amy as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Amy with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the female pink hedgehog sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Sailor Galaxia shouted. As Amy did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Amy flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Amy's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Amy's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Amy saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Sailor Galaxia's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Sailor Galaxia began to laugh wickedly as Amy got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Kaa shook, and Tails and Charmy closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Amy was transforming from merhog to normal hedgehog. Amy felt her fins splitting into three, her lower fish body began to disappear as it started to lose its color and match Amy's fur color. Her legs emerged, a short, pointed tail appears at the end of her back, and her tail fins become feet. She was now wearing a red bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her matching shell bra and hairband. The bubble disappeared, but now Amy was left unable to breath underwater, and she couldn’t swim either. Kaa, Tails, and Charmy darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-normal female pink hedgehog and swam to the surface as fast as they could. Sailor Galaxia cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Amy above water. Amy took a huge breath of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided her to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friend, especially in this dire time, and without Amy's voice? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:Halloween